90 Minutos de Silencio (LatinHetalia)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: 28 de Noviembre de 2016, una fecha que para muchos no significa mucho, pero para Colombia y Brasil es una de las fechas más dolorosas del calendario, dónde descubrieron una familia, a lo largo del tiempo. Advertencias: •Latin Hetalia. •Uso de nombres humanos. •Uso de modismos.
1. Glosario de Modismos

_Meu Deus!: _¡Dios mío!

_Hijueputa: _Otra forma de decir "hijo de puta", usado en Colombia.

_Chimba: _Según el contexto, denominar algo "bueno" o "bacano".

_Bom día: _Buenos días.

_Senhol: _Señor.

_Sim: _Sí.

_Vôce: _Tú/usted.

_"Ahora les caigo": _Forma de decir, "llego enseguida".

_Parce/Parcero: _Amigo, compañero.

_Sempre: _Siempre.

_Futebol: _Futbol.

_M__uito obrigado, irmã: _Muchas gracias, hermana.

_Você e mermã: _Tú eres mi hermana.


	2. Capítulo Único

28 de Noviembre, 2016

Chapecó, Santa Catarina, Brasil

22:00 (hora local)

Luciano da Silva, representante de Brasil se encontraba fuera de su capital, le había rogado a su jefe que por favor le dejara ir a aquel recóndito lugar, solo para celebrar algo que tanto adoraba, que un equipo de futbol iba a viajar para celebrar un partido; un equipo pequeño, pero era futbol al fin y al cabo, hablaba no más del equipo de Chapecoense, o "Chape", como amistosamente le llamaban, el orgullo de aquel igual de pequeño poblado de Chapecó, su emoción no tenía límite alguno.

Celebraba que había llegado a la final de la Copa Sudamericana, algo importante para el futbol latino, justo la final se celebraba en Medellín, Colombia, contra Atlético Nacional, había escuchado maravillas tanto del equipo como de la ciudad, pero realmente no quería ir allí; primero no tenía dinero para comprar una boleta y segundo, la razón más importante, querer ver desde su tierra la final.

Aquella noche se recostaba en cama dichoso y emocionado, relativamente temprano, no pasaba de las 22:00, parecía ser que la noche es joven, pero la emoción le gana; quería hacer todo lo posible para celebrar desde temprano tan magno evento y por ende, ir a dormir temprano era la solución.

29 de Noviembre, 2016

Chapecó, Santa Catarina, Brasil

00:15 (hora local)

En Brasil era la media noche pasada, algo sacó al brasileño de sus sueños, miraba aquel cielo todavía oscuro y nocturno; nada, absolutamente nada, todo parecía tener paz, pero algo lo hacía sentir terriblemente preocupado, terriblemente inquieto, su sueño estaba siendo turbado por algo o alguien.

Revisaba por enésima vez su celular, ni una sola llamada de su jefe, el reloj corría normalmente, pero aquel moreno de ojos cafés no podía dormir.

—Meu deus!, sea lo que esté pasando, que solo sea algo mío…— pensaba aquel todavía cansado joven, que ahogaba su inquietud en un vaso de agua, caminaba por el lugar y miraba la zona como vigilante, casi que dormía por lapsos de 15 minutos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

No fue hasta la mañana, a las 6 de la mañana que encendió la radio, rendido por el cansancio del insomnio que ni un café le calmaba, un extraño malhumor le colmaba, que fue cambiado por la tristeza, ya estaban dando la exclusiva y repitiéndose como si fuera un casette viejo.

28 de Noviembre, 2016

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

22:15 (hora local)

Catalina celebraba en aquellas calles nocturnas, justo en Medellín antes del partido "del verde"; Atlético Nacional, uno de los equipos destacados que había llegado a la final de la Copa Sudamericana, le tocaba con un tal "Chapecoense", en su vida lo había escuchado, pero le contaron que su evolución era positiva, solo sabía que ese lugar quedaba en Brasil y un poco menos; estaba preparada para disfrutar la fiesta como era, en un pequeño local, dónde horas antes había pasado por una cerveza, justo en la carrera 80, tampoco quería ir al estadio, razones tanto de economía, como seguridad; si ocurría algún problema, porque no faltaba que la seguridad fallara, prefería tomar el Metro, ya que aquel local era tan cercano a la estación que ni una cuadra se contaba.

Llegaba justo al hotel encendiendo la televisión, daban una novela, tal como de costumbre, se quedó viendo las noticias hasta la pasada las 12 de la madrugada, extrañamente no podía dormir, apagó la televisión quedando a oscuras.

29 de Noviembre, 2016

01:00 (hora local)

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

Nada de sueño, estaba preocupada por algo, sentía que ocurría algo pero siendo tan tarde nada podía saber, la radio solo daba música a esas horas y la televisión solo daba infomerciales que ni Dios ve a esas horas.

—¿por qué hijueputas no puedo dormir?…

maldecía en su natal dialecto la colombiana, caminaba, se recostaba y se movía en la cama, el reloj marcaba las horas de manera lenta y traicionera, marcaron la 2 de la mañana y se estaba desesperando aquella mujer, ya le había hecho oraciones hasta a las ánimas del purgatorio.

—Muy bien, esto de tener insomnio definitivamente no es una chimba.

Aquella frase fue la única que dijo antes de sentarse en la cama de brazos cruzados, esperó dos horas a ver que pasaba; solo veía algunos bares cerrándose a penas y gente pasada de tragos caminando, una lúgubre pero para nada extraña escena para Catalina.

A las cuatro de la mañana enciende la radio, habían dejado la música, la noticia la repetían, abre los ojos, su expresión era la misma que el brasileño brasilero a la distancia, igual de anonadados, una tragedia, la misma por la que el insomnio les había ganado.

"Informamos que el avión dónde iban miembros del equipo técnico del equipo Chapecoense, incluyendo periodistas deportivos, se estrelló en el "Cerro Gordo", en el municipio de La Unión, Antioquia, justo 5 minutos antes de llegar a su destino, el aeropuerto José María Córdova en Rionegro, Colombia, se desconocen todavía los detalles de los desaparecidos y las muertes confirmadas, el número de pasajeros es de 82 personas en un principio, este dato les será confirmado en los próximos minutos, les estaremos comunicando la exclusiva."

29 de Noviembre, 2016

Chapecó, Santa Catarina, Brasil

06:10 (hora local)

Lágrimas, dolor, ¿como que se estrelló aquel avión lleno de esperanzas que unió a todo un pueblo?, el brasileño se quería morir en aquel instante, su preocupación nunca había sido tan grande, puesto que había leído un mensaje de su jefe, aquel: "¿dónde está el equipo administrativo de Chapecó?, escuché que supuestamente iban en el avión." hizo soltar un grito en el cielo, ¿y si les había pasado algo?, era de vida o muerte que los debían de llamar, el teléfono era casi que el mejor aliado de Luciano.

—Bom día? Senhol Buligon?— saludaba con algo de preocupación el brasileño, casi con un sollozo en la voz, intentaba comunicarse con Luciano Buligon, alcalde de Chapecó.

—Buenos días, señor Da Silva, escuchó las noticias por lo visto…— El alcalde de aquella ciudad igual estaba consternado, aunque claro está, debía contenerse.

—S-Sim, s-sim…, ¿u-usted no iba para allá?—preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz el brasileño, tomando otro sorbo de café.

—Iba con un diputado de Santa Catarina, con, Merisio.— Claro está que se refería a Gelson Merisio, un diputado del Estado de Santa Catarina que iba a ver el partido allá.

—Solo llamaba para eso señor, le comunicaré al señor presidente.

El brasileño colgó, comunicó a su jefe la situación actual y su desesperación no podía ser más, caminaba por todos lados sin saber con quien comunicarse, en la radio se seguía escuchando el lamento.

"Se han confirmado 71 personas fallecidas, 6 personas han sobrevivido hasta ahora, se conoció hace pocos minutos que 5 personas no subieron al avión, entre ellos el alcalde de Chapecó Luciano Buligon…"

En el teléfono del brasileño había un número de la primera nación que le llamaba, justo quien esperaba; era la colombiana.

29 de Noviembre, 2016

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

04:15 (hora local)

—Fico, contéstame, Fico que te necesito…— maldecía la colombiana luchando para que a esas horas le contestara Federico Gutiérrez, alcalde de Medellín.

—Buenos días alcalde, con Catalina Gómez…— intentaba sonar profesional aquella mujer, aunque un pequeño sollozo no evitó sonar un poco.

—Doña Catalina, ¿no ve que horas es que son?.

—Alcalde, usted me va a disculpar pero un avión se acabó de estrellar en Cerro Gordo y usted no se ha dado cuenta; iban los del Chapecoense.

Colgó el teléfono el alcalde, dejó hablando sola a la colombiana, otra vez soltó un insulto, ¿quién sigue?, el gobernador de Antioquia, Luis Pérez Gutiérrez, o "Lupe", un apodo usado solo a espaldas.

—Otro que se hace rogar…— Maldecía repitiendo el apodo del gobernador; de milagro le contesto.

—Buenos días gobernador, con Catali…— iba a presentarse de nuevo cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Catalina se que llamó al alcalde y se lo que pasó.—La seriedad del gobernador hizo que en aquel instante la mujer se pusiera un poco más seria.

—Usted sabe que hoy se encendía el alumbrado navideño en Medellín, y debido a la situación lo veo imposible, si usted tiene un mínimo de respeto por el pueblo brasileño…— no dejaron continuar a la colombiana.

—Los planes se cambiarán por completo y ya va a ser comunicado al pueblo, usted no creo que deba encargarse.— Escuchó aquello y le habían colgado, ¿la escucharon?, sí, pero a medias, porque iba a hablar de Luciano y le dieron la espalda, hasta que no vieran con sus propios ojos todo, no iban a llamarla diciendo que iban a hacer algo; las manos le temblaban.

La llamada más importante que hizo, justo era la que obligatoriamente debía hacer, miró el teléfono, el número del brasileño, miraba la sonrisa de este en la imagen del contacto, soltaba un par de lágrimas, no había vuelta atrás, se debía hacer responsable por el dolor del otro.

—¿A-Aló?… ¿con L-Luciano Da Silva?, no, para que pregunto si usted debe saber con quien habla…—sollozaba la colombiana, sabía que el otro estaba peor

—¿C-Catalina?, ¿v-você sabe lo que pasó?—lo único lógico que salió de los labios ajenos, esas palabras.

—Obvio, si eso pasó aquí, t-tan bobo usted…—por la propia desesperación respondió de mala manera al brasileño, suspirando suavemente. —Vengase ya para acá, yo quiero que usted esté aquí.

—¿A Medellín?, pero es imposible, você sabe que mi presidente no va a hacerlo si…— iba a decir "si no hay algo importante" y la colombiana paró en seco las palabras ajenas, iba a hacer lo posible por un homenaje.

—Voy a hacer lo posible por hacer lo que ustedes se merecen, a mi no me importa, si eso es lo que quiere usted, Luciano yo se lo que quiere, usted quiere ver los muchachos, venga ahora mismo que yo quiero hablar con usted…—dolor, lágrimas, la voz se le cortaba entre lágrimas, un dolor personal.

—Catalina no tienes la culpa…

—Luciano, no le voy a rogar más, usted y yo vamos a hablar, con el resto más tarde yo me encargo…

El celular fue colgado, la colombiana se secaba las lágrimas y se iba a lavar el rostro.

La sinceridad de la colombiana era notoria, la preocupación era lo único que tenía, iban a hablar y ambos iban a dejar las cosas claras; y eso no solo con Luciano, habló con Daniel de Paraguay, Julio de Bolivia y hasta a su hermana María de Venezuela, que dos fallecidos eran de allí; les pidió venir a Medellín cuando pudieran y si necesitaban permiso legal se los daba, no iba a dejar que se quedaran sin un sentido pésame.

Las llamadas de la colombiana en la madrugada tuvieron un mínimo efecto, habían permitido un homenaje en Medellín, en la noche, pedir a todos que con camisas blancas fueran a despedir a un equipo, en aquel estadio; una mágica noche que en vez de futbol, fuera de lágrimas; y con más razón pidió que fueran a verla, porque hasta flores les consiguió; no dejó que encendieran las luces de Medellín, no dejó que hubieran fuegos artificiales y no fue capaz de ir al lugar de los hechos; porque la crudeza de las redes le contaba todo con lujo de detalles, el como cayó dicho avión, las últimas palabras de los tripulantes, la historia de un niño que a mitad de la noche, como si fuera un ángel, avisó que un avión se estrelló en medio de las montañas campesinas y por él, es que todo fue tan fugaz; la historia de jugadores que hasta dejaron a sus hijos huérfanos y la historia del pequeño pueblo, dónde se conmemoraba aquella muerte.

La colombiana ya estaba cansada la mala noticia, la polémica estaba servida por la aerolínea y el como fueron con tan poco combustible que ni pararon a abastecerse en un lugar cercano, inventaban lo que no era con los pasajeros; ya nada le parecía creíble.

—Luciano… ¡Luciano no merece sufrir así!, ¿es que estos ineptos no van a pensar en el dolor ajeno?, a mi, que hablen de mí, ¡eso me va y me viene!, ¿pero un hombre como Luciano?, ¡no!, ¡ya estoy harta!…—sus pensamientos iban llegando a su boca, terminaba por hablar sola aquella colombiana, a duras penas salía de casa y tomaba el taxi; iba a irse al aeropuerto para recibir a los dolientes y al que la tragedia más le caló en la piel, a Luciano.

29 de Noviembre, 2019

Chapecó, Santa Catarina, Brasil

08:00 (hora local)

Aquel brasileño solo consiguió unas simples flores y llevaba en mano una simple vela, llevaba la camisa de aquel equipo; veía que a penas llegaba gente a dejar sus condolencias; todavía no quería dejar atrás su patria, pero las palabras de la colombiana estaban rondando por su cabeza; dejó un momento los homenajes allí, su jefe le contaba que ya habían viajado a Medellín, su impulso fue rápido, el avión de las 09:00 había salido rumbo a Medellín, no sin antes escribirle a la colombiana que tanto quería hablar con él, ya iba a soportar las casi 6 horas de viaje, solo para ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

29 de Noviembre, 2019

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

17:00 (hora local)

La colombiana evitó a toda costa los medios, desde los locales hasta los extranjeros, no quería decir a quien esperaba en el José María Córdova, ya había hablado con Daniel, Julio y María, ya les dio las condolencias y les entregó flores, pidiendo que entraran desde ya al estadio, solo les dijo antes un "les caigo más tarde, yo voy a venir con Luciano…" para que se tranquilizaran, a penas estaba saliendo otra tanda de gente desesperada desde Brasil, ya vio aquel rostro conocido a la distancia, igual de cansado que ella, con tantas ilusiones entre ambos, rotas por un error.

—P-Parcero mi más sentido pésame, yo voy a hacer lo que más pueda para que usted y los demás se sientan bien…— Aquellas flores fueron entregadas al brasileño, no sin antes abrazarlo, como si se lo hubiera pedido.

—Catalina, você é um sol…— dijo en portugués el chico, dando una muy leve sonrisa, aquel dolor era personal.

—Usted no tiene porque agradecerme, venga, vámonos, que Fico me dijo que en una hora empiezan los actos…

—¿Actos?…— El brasileño no entendía nada, ¿actos?, ¿qué actos?, Catalina nunca le habló de homenajes, solo le dijo que viniera a la ciudad, todo estaba yendo muy rápido para él.

Un viaje rápido, justo al estadio Atanasio Girardot, la unidad deportiva más importante de la ciudad de Medellín, la entrada fue casi como si fuera un secreto, corriendo entre pasillos para llegar al campo de futbol lleno de gente, estaban atónitos.

29 de Noviembre, 2019

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

19:00 (hora local)

El respeto del pueblo era grande, eterno, era algo bastante notorio, Catalina veía a todos como lo pidieron, con una camisa blanca, celebrando por el otro equipo, tirando desde aquellos puestos bellos ramos de flores, todos caían a los representantes implicados; y los himnos resonaron casi como si fueran un lamento, parecía como si la barrera idiomática entre Colombia y Brasil hubiera desaparecido en un instante, como si se entendieran mucho, pero a su vez no entendieran una mínima palabra de lo que decían; claro está que la colombiana no estaba de acuerdo con el alcalde y gobernador, porque en su discurso se alabaron cuando no debían y cuando no lo merecían, de resto, todo era perfecto, Asunción, Chapecó y Medellín eran hermanos ahora; parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado entre las relaciones, claro está que con Daniel fue todo bastante corto y rápido, pero Luciano no quería irse.

Aquellos últimos momentos fueron repetidos varias veces en televisión, sabían que habían aparecido así sea mínimamente, pero lo que menos importaba era salir en televisión, lo importante y real era saber que había apoyo.

29 de Noviembre, 2019

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

22:00 (hora local)

La jornada había terminado, María dijo que se debía de ir, Julio igual, no sin antes agradecer todos los honores, y, hasta Daniel se fue, que comentaba que si quería visitar Asunción, era bienvenida; solo quedaba Luciano, que no creía que los actos fueran a llegar a tal punto, estaba sorprendido y sobre todo agradecido; le contaba a la colombiana que su gabinete se iba cuando entregaran los cuerpos, por lo que iba a pasar un par de días en el país hasta que se cumpliera todo el proceso de medicina legal; la colombiana tampoco se iba a Bogotá hasta que se calmaran las aguas, ambos se encontraban solos, en medio de la noche, se sentaron ambos, mitad de la calle, sin miedo, justo a las afueras del estadio, tomaron palabras; como si nunca hubieran tenido rencores, los cuales han sido todos por el futbol, su pueblo se apaciguo con tan grato detalle como el tan magno evento lleno de lágrimas.

—Você… ¿hizo todo esto por mí?, ¿acaso no íbamos a pelear como sempre por el futebol?.— Preguntó el brasileño.

—Luciano, yo a usted le tengo cariño y respeto, yo hasta me tengo que disculpar con usted porque Fico y Lupe son unos hijue…—Iba a decir el insulto cuando el brasileño soltó una de sus contagiosas risas.

—¿"Fico", "Lupe"?, estarás loca, a veces ni te entiendo como llamas a tus jefes, pero, cambiando de tema, muito obrigado, irmã.—Dijo aquel hombre en un principio entre risas, aquello cambió a algo más sincero.

—¿Usted como me dijo?, d-discúlpeme, es que escuché esa palabra hoy y, a penas se lo que significa— Tartamudeaba un poco la colombiana, ¿acaso la estaba llamando como creía que la estaba llamando?.

—Irmã, eres mi hermana del alma, futebol o vida, você e mermã.

—¡A-Ay L-Luciano!, u-usted me va a poner a llorar otra vez…, n-no lo voy a entender nunca, pero créame, que eso no se olvida…

Ambos ahora proclamados hermanos a luz de luna y faroles terminaron abrazados, ningún jefe supo nada en absoluto de ese abrazo, ni de la hermandad secreta que más que países, eran humanos, eran seres que sentían, ambos guardaron tal secreto a sus jefes, pero solo, a ellos.

Diciembre 3, 2016

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

15:00 (hora local)

Fuerzas Aéreas Colombianas comienzan la repatriación de los cuerpos, el turno era de Brasil, la colombiana colaboró allí, se vistió como el servicio a la patria lo honraba, ayudó a sus compatriotas para ir con cuidado no sin antes escuchar con respeto las notas del minuto de silencio, miraba de reojo todo, hasta aquel último avión que tenía al brasileño, su hermano del alma, que tenía amarrado en su mano uno de los pañuelos de la colombiana, esperando a partir pronto.

Terminado el protocolo todos aquellos aviones echaron vuelo rumbo a Brasil, le estaba doliendo ya no el hecho de la muerte, si no, el no poder acompañar los actos protocolarios en Brasil, lo que hubiera deseado con toda su alma.

Catalina se mantenía en posición de firmeza, pero en sus ojos, unas rebeldes lágrimas salían, su hermano iba a volver a sufrir solo, sin que pudiera ser consolado.

Mayo 10, 2016

Medellín, Antioquia, Colombia

16:00 (hora local)

Habían pasado meses luego de aquel trágico accidente, aquel cerro de la desgracia, "Cerro Gordo", había sido renombrado, "Cerro Chapecoense", en honor a aquellos que murieron, en Chapecó, los planes para crear un parque en honor a Medellín estaba en marcha, Colombia y Brasil jugaron un partido benéfico dónde ayudaron, fue la última vez que se vieron, hasta a penas esos momentos.

Catalina estaba ansiosa, había costado mucho conseguir aquella camiseta del "Chape", solo para ver aquel partido, iba a ser el partido que no se pudo jugar en 2016, el partido de la hermandad como los medios lo llamaron; esperaba a Luciano para ir a ver el partido, el cual vino con la misma sorpresa que la chica, él con la camisa del equipo contrario, porque para eso era el partido de la hermandad, solo antes de irse, se sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y salieron confirmando el plan, porque ese era el último de la tragedia.

—¿Nos vamos ya a ver el partido, o que, hermano?, a penas van a abrir el estadio.

—Cuando você quiera, yo iré contigo, irmã, ¡que la fiesta a penas comienza!.


End file.
